dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Blade Szasz
: Spellcaster works hard to keep her body in peak physical condition. * :* * :* : Spellcaster carries her trademark crossbows on her at all times. Whether they're dual mounted mini-crossbows or one large crossbow is up to her as she has proficiency to use both. She's once used a single bolt to split a bullet in two. :* : Over the years Spellcaster realized that firing and reloading bolts at armed individuals may not be the most effective even if they were the most non-lethal. She's adapted her arsenal over time to include various firearms. :* : Although she prefers to use her martial arts and hand-to-hand combat when it comes to close quarters there has been many occasions where Spellcaster has used her Battle-Staff to taken on multiple enemies. * * * : She study criminology to understand better her father. * : Spellcaster is an effective driver, able to pilot a hovercar in high stress and combat situations as well as her own hovercycle at varying degrees of above-average driving situations (being shot at, accelerating to high speeds). * : Spellcaster is very much a street fighter, before honing her skills in martial arts and kung fu she spent many years getting into intentional fights just to prove and test her mettle. Easily capable of incapacitating large groups of criminals and has knocked out trained policemen and soldiers with minimal effort. She has enough skill to take down two vicious attack-dogs and their highly-trained owner spontaneously, one after the other. * : * : One of the first steps on her adventuring career was to learn and enhance her fighting style. She learned various disciplines of martial arts She prefers to use a specific kind of Kung Fu learned from Daryl Szasz. ** : One of the many disciplines she has learned is Dragon Style Kung Fu. ** * : She can speak English, Kryptonian, Russian, French, Japanese, Chinese and Italian fluently. * : Spellcaster can be very stealthy when she needs to. With her specially outfitted suit and various toys in her utility belt she can sneak into a facility and learn whatever information she desires although she sometimes prefers to fight her way in. * : Although not quite on par with people like Nightwing, she has shown to be a proficient acrobat, and has used this skill to survive a fatal fall by rebounding off building sides and somersaulting to create more drag. She, like many other non-powered vigilantes, can get around by jumping from rooftop to rooftop. * : Spellcaster has and can assume many aliases and has as she describes "many different faces". * : Spellcaster possesses genius intelligence and has an extremely unpredictable way of thinking. She can make a weapon out of common objects and often uses her mind to win fights. ** : She knows how to plan and how to enact said plans. * : Her training and lifestyle demanded much determination, and she was rarely known to give up or surrender especially in physical confrontations. * : Her opponents often fear her due to the (arguably true) rumors of her insanity and ruthless tactics. * : She has on many occasions frightened criminals into giving her information she wants, and sometimes resorts to methods that many heroes shy from, life threatening Illusion. * : * : Trained by uncle. * : Trained by uncle. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If Spellcaster is blindfolded or cannot see for any reason, her Hypnotic Contacts powers become useless. * She has a fear of rabbits. | Equipment = * YJB Time Ring | Transportation = * Spellcaster hovercycle | Weapons = * Black Crossbow: A small sized crossbow mounted on either or both of her forearms. * Battle-Staff: A collapsible, combat metallic staff that she has used since the very beginning of her adventures. * Twin Pistols: * Throwing Knives: Specially weighted knives for throwing. Each has a Semtex charge in the hilt. * Utility Belt * : Spellcaster's contacts can generate illusions inside someone's mind with a look, as long as her eyes are unrestrained, she has a sphere of power that causes anyone in it to hallucinate about their surroundings. Spellcaster can control these hallucinations with her mind. * : She was able to create special sonic blasts, which mades targets more susceptible to her hypnotic suggestions. * Pseudoderm Mask: A mask that makes her facial features appear blank except for glowing eyes, which can only be removed with a special aerosol spray. | Recommended = | Notes = She a mix of Spellbinder, Huntress and the Question. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dating Characters Category:Females Category:Illusion Casting Category:Detectives